


How I Met Your (Other) Dad

by Nisaki



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, For a Friend, M/M, Meet-Cute, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Teacher Ciel, Tumblr Prompt, alternative universe, parent sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: Sebastian runs a red light and hit a motorcycle. His life is not the same after that.Written forTHISprompt on tumblr.





	How I Met Your (Other) Dad

**Author's Note:**

> For [thedemonssidekick](https://thedemonssidekick.tumblr.com) birthday. Love you Ginger, hope you have a wonderful year <3

''I wouldn't go as far as calling it _The worst way to meet a man in the history of ever_ '' Sebastian said, knowing full well how bad an argument he was making.

His daughter looked up at him with her eyes narrowed. ''You hit him with your car,''

''Yeah, well...'' He couldn't find the words to follow up on that. Sieglinde's green eye lit up with mirth at his failed attempt to retort. Her little mouth curving into a smug smile.

So, the way he met Mr. Phantomhive wasn't the best ever, but it could've been worse.

_Sebastian had a long night at work, and had pulled an all-nighter to get his job done. The next morning came too early, and he had no one else to drive Sieglinde to school. Exhausted, he went almost blind and ran a red light, right into the motorcycle of a petit man._

_He ran out of the car, heart slamming against his ribcage. Fear seizing him as he took in the motorcyclist motionless body on the ground. Steps hesitant, he made his way near the man and kneeled down. Taking a calming breath when he caught the movement of the man's chest. He checked for pulse next, then bleeding. Trying not to move the guy, and assess as much as possible with eyes only._

_The man appeared unharmed, but the growing audience that was gathering around them was fussing. Someone screamed to call the cops, another to call 911._

_Sebastian was mesmerized._

_Perhaps in the most inappropriate occasion, but Sebastian was caught by surprise. The man was gorgeous. Gentle features, long eyelashes resting on the swell on high cheekbones and soft locks falling over perfectly shaped eyebrows. Small, petal like lips parted to take in shallow breaths. If Sebastian didn't know better, he'd think the man was merely sleeping._

_''Is he alright?!'' someone shouted from the crowd._

_''He's unconscious.'' Sebastian shouted back. The sounds of sirens made its way to Sebastian ears, and tendrils of fear sneaked back to the edge of his brain. He just hit this man._

_He could go to jail, and then who would take care of his daughter?_

_Lashes fluttered and Sebastian was held captive in blue eyes. Staring at him with confusion. Before he could stop him from moving, the man sat up. A wince made it out of his mouth, hand lifting up to rub on the back of his head._

_''Are you alright?'' Sebastian heard himself ask. The man looked at him with confusion, then his eye widened._

_''Hi, I'm Ciel Phantomhive. And you are?''_

_Sebastian stared dumbly, at the offered hand, and the polite smile on the man's face. Recalling distantly that they were on the ground still, his daughter in the car where he asked her to wait for him, ambulance sirens getting nearer._

_''Sebastian Michaelis,'' He clasped the small hand in his just as some medical staff person made his way to them and started barking orders._

_Ciel Phantomhive was driven to the nearest hospital in the ambulance, and Sebastian duly retailed every detail of the accident to the med staff, and later to the cops._

_They allowed him to get Sieglinde to school, then they took him along to the hospital to meet the 'victim' of the car accident._

_He spent over an hour in the emergency department, then a young cop came to inform him that Mr. Phantomhive didn't want to press charges and that Sebastian was free to leave. He still had to pay a ticket for driving past a red light, but it was still a relief._

_Overcome with gratitude, Sebastian made his way to one of the nurses, and asked to see Mr. Phantomhive._

_Less than two minutes later, Sebastian was being awestruck all over again. This man is by far the most beautiful person Sebastian laid eyes upon._

_He sat on the bed with an expression that could only be called sulky, and reminded Sebastian too much of his daughter, when she didn't get her way._

_''Hi,'' he started, swallowing nervously when Mr. Phantomhive turned to face him. The strangest thing, the man's face lit up as he saw Sebastian, waving him over._

_''I can't tell you how grateful I am for you not pressing charges. I'll pay for the expanses, of course. I-''_

_''No need, Sebastian. I'm not hurt, and I have insurance. It's only a simple concussion.''_

_Sebastian couldn't believe people this forgiving existed. He stood there, at lost. ''Is there something I can do? I feel terribly guilty.''_

_Ciel waved him off ''It's okay. Relax.''_

_Sebastian fidgeted, looked at his watch and realized with horror that he was too late for work. ''I have to go to work. I'm very sorry about what happened.'' Ciel gave him another smile and Sebastian made his way to the door._

_''It was nice meeting you, Sebastian.''_

_He froze on his track and glanced at Ciel over his shoulder. The soft smile was still curving his full lips, and his blue eye were sparkling with something akin to amusement. A very out of place line to say in the current situation. ''Nice meeting you, too. Mr. Phantomhive.'' with that, Sebastian took his leave._

_He later discovered that the gorgeous man, who had the biggest heart was his daughter's new math teacher._

''Don't you have homework to do?'' he asked her.

She laughed, and shook her head, short ebony hair flailing about. ''I finished it.''

This whole conversation started because it was Open House tomorrow, and Sieglinde wanted to know why he wasn't nervous about seeing Mr. Phantomhive again. Well, now he was.

It wasn't like he never talked to Ci- _Mr. Phantomhive_ after the accident, he did many times. Mostly greeting him near the school when he dropped Sieglinde off. But he never sat down and talked to him alone.

Sometimes, Sebastian thought his daughter was evil.

He spent the whole night worrying about it. Praying he'd get some sleep at some point so he hopefully wouldn't crash into anything _or anybody_.

***

The next morning had Sebastian staring long and hard at himself in the mirror. His bangs were getting too long, maybe he needed a trim. Was that a white hair on his head?

He sighed. It took him another five minutes to pull that particular hair out. More time to decide what to wear. He was not freaking out about this. Nope. Everything was under control.

Mr. Phantomhive was nice, Sebastian didn't have a reason to worry. He was also very cute, and kinda hot at the same time. Beautiful actually, and his smile...

And that had absolutely nothing to do with why he was taking so long choosing his outfit. He only wanted to be presentable.

After changing another time, deciding to go with darker shades that better complimented his skin and hair, and settling on wearing colonel, Sebastian gave himself another glance in the mirror and deemed himself good enough to go.

**

Mr. Phantomhive got up to greet him, bright smile, that made Sebastian's heart race, firmly in place. ''Sebastian, hello.''

Mr. Phantomhive took to calling him by name, and he supposed after almost killing the guy they were close enough to be on first name basis. Sebastian wasn't brave enough to form the word _Ciel,_ despite the fact that he's said it in his head a million times, and in a recent not so surprising development in some of his dreams.

Way to go, Michaelis. Think about the wet dreams while you're in the same room.

''Sebastian?''

''Yes! Hi!'' he blurted.

Ciel chuckled. Ushering him to sit down.

''Siellie is a wonderful kid. You've raised her well.''

Sebastian couldn't help the genuine, proud grin that stretched his lips. His daughter was his joy, and he's spent the last ten years of his life doing everything in his power to raise her right.

''Thank you, Mr. Phantomhive.''

''Please, call me Ciel.''

Sebastian smiled ''Alright, Ciel.''

They talked about Sieglinde for a while, then somehow the conversation drifted. They were talking about themselves and different situations, laughing together when a very crossed looking parent knocked on the open door.

''Oh Mrs. Harris. I'm terribly sorry,'' Ciel said. He stood up and went to greet her. Sebastian saw this as his queue to  leave.

Once Mrs. Harris was seated, Ciel followed him out. ''Sebastian, wait.''

They were facing each other in the hall, Ciel took another step towards him. One that made him closer than what was acceptable for a teacher and a parent. Blue eyes flickered between Sebastian's own, then Ciel walked closer.

He tiptoed. Then a butterfly kiss was planted on Sebastian's cheek. Ciel's face was red, and he lowered his head to hide behind his bang. ''I'll give my number to Siellie.''  he said. Turned around and marched away as fast as possible without running.

Sebastian stood with his fingers on his cheek, right where Ciel's soft lips landed, and stared after him for a long while.

**

Over the few days that followed, Sebastian called Ciel every night. It was weird at first, both of them tiptoeing around the real reason and acting like friends. Not yet able to shake the whole matter of the teacher-parent thing.

The awkwardness all but melted day after day, and they clicked. Talking about anything and everything well into the night, then Ciel would ask Sebastian to sleep least he ran into something with his car. That joke was grim, but it never failed to crack them up.

**

''You cleaned,'' Siellie said once she woke up from her nap, eyeing the place with apparent suspicion

''I do that,'' Sebastian answered, fidgeting.

''Yes, but you used an air freshener. You only do that when we have someone visiting.'' She was too smart for her own good. And once Sebastian would tell her that he finally agreed to take her to sleep at Lizzie's she would never drop it.

Sebastian had been dating Ciel for over a month now, and for obvious reasons, he didn't get to break the news to his daughter. Ciel and he had decided early on to keep their relationship a secret, and while his daughter was smart, she was still ten years old and could easily slip up. Ciel could get fired for sleeping with a student's parent.

Technically, there wasn't any sleeping, yet. Sebastian was hopeful, though.

''Are you inviting someone to dinner? I smell something nice.''

''How do you feel about having that sleep over with Lizzie? I already called Francis and she agreed to have you for tonight.''

Siellie squealed with delight, started jumping up and down. Abruptly, she turned a sly smirk at him. ''Oh I know! You're having a date. It's Mr. Phantomhive, isn't it?''

''What? No!'' Maybe he was too fast denying that. She rolled her eyes at him.

''I'm ten, not stupid. He sent his number with me.'' She crossed her arms, little chest rising and falling in a long sigh. ''I won't tell on you, dad. It's cool.''

 

 ‘’I know you wouldn’t, baby. But it’s really important to keep it a secret. No one should know,’’ he warned.

‘’Not even Lizzie?’’ she pouted.

‘’Especially not Lizzie. Cupcake, if anyone knows, Ciel would lose his job.’’ _And hate me forever_ , he didn’t add.

‘’I was kidding, ‘course I won’t tell Liz. She says everything to her mom, and Mrs Francis scares me,’’

He chuckled and nodded, ‘’She scares me too, sweetie.’’

He doubted there was anyone out there who wasn’t scared of Francis, the woman was a force of nature.

**

He greeted Ciel with a smile on his face. Ciel stepped into him, smaller body flush against Sebastian’s chest, arms hanging around his neck. His lips touched Ciel’s, one hand in his soft as silk hair, and the other on the small of his back, pulling him closer.

Ciel moaned into the kiss, tiptoeing to follow Sebastian’s mouth as he broke away.

‘’I missed you,’’ he breathed on Ciel’s lips.

Ciel leveled him with a mock glare, still clinging to his neck ‘’Shouldn’t have stopped kissing me then,’’

And who was Sebastian to argue with that sound logic?

Words about dinner fell away as Sebastian crushed their mouths together again, licking into Ciel’s mouths with fervor. Desire burned through his veins, his blood boiling hotter with every brush of Ciel’s tongue against his. He groaned, sucking on Ciel’s tongue.

Ciel’s panting pulled them apart, Sebastian moved his lips in a slide down the enticing curve where Ciel’s neck met his shoulder, bit down on his collar bone. Ciel trashed in his arms, trembling with want.

Sweet little sounds from the back of his throat like a dream, and it was all Sebastian's. Ciel pushed himself into his embrace, pressing his flesh harder against Sebastian’s teeth, and Sebastian complied. Biting again on the supple round of deltoid. Ciel nearly screamed.

‘’Sebastian, god! Feels so good.’’

Their hips were moving, grinding hard cocks together. The heat rising with every push of their bodies.

‘’Fuck,’’ Sebastian was losing it. His hands slid down Ciel’s body, cupping the swell of his ass and lifting. Ciel jumped with the movement, hooking his legs around Sebastian’s waist, arms curling around his shoulders.

Lips clashed again, no finesse,  only hot, blinding passion. Tongues tangling, teeth clicking. Ciel’s teeth on his bottom lip, drawing blood, his hot licks following to soothe, Sebastian’s brain short circuited, all blood in his dick. Nothing but the primitive urge to fuck and own remained, and he’d never been so unhinged before, so completely raw and desperate to have someone.

Ciel’s beautiful form in his arms, back arching against the wall where Sebastian has pushed him, legs tight around him, head thrown back, baring his throat so carelessly, unaware of how fucking tempting his was. How crazy he was driving Sebastian.

His lips followed the pulse, latched on, and Ciel bucked onto him, his cock so hard Sebastian could feel the heat of it from behind the layers of their clothes. Too many damn layers.

‘’Off, off.’’ he snarled, and Ciel complied, trusted Sebastian to hold him against the wall and stripped from his shirt. Impatiently pulling at Sebastian’s own. Maneuvering Sebastian out of his shirt was more tricky, he had to switch between arms to keep Ciel up. And their lips that were particularly glued together. Sebastian’s jeans were easy to get rid of, and Ciel’s followed soon after. Carelessly falling at their feet, right where Sebastian’s heart was from the time Ciel had first kissed him.

He lifted his head and his eyes locked with Ciel’s. Ciel’s mouth curved up, a sweet, loving smile that made his eyes shine. Love overtook him like a wave, and his soul felt full to the bursting, he knew he loved Ciel, but if this was a movie, this would’ve been the moment for the cheesy love song to play, and his next kiss would’ve been in slow motion.

‘’Sebastian,’’ Ciel slurred into his mouth, sounding as drunk as Sebastian felt. ‘’Fuck me,’’ more a demand than a plea, and Ciel husked it right into his ear, his breath scalding on the cartilage. Sebastian shivered, felt the sweat sliding down his back.

‘’Ciel, I gotta..’’ he grinded up, his dick slipping into Ciel’s crack, catching on his rim on every thrust. The feel was fucking amazing, Ciel’s whimper making it all the more enticing.

‘’Fuck me,’’ Ciel repeated. And Sebastian was about to protest, but one of Ciel’s hands left its place on Sebastian’s shoulder blade and went down. Delicate, long fingers wrapped around Sebastian’s hard length and guided it to Ciel’s hole, Ciel canted his hips down, and Sebastian bucked up, and he was in. Fucking hot walls, wet and ready and goddamn unreal.

‘’Fuck,’’ he groaned. ‘’You’re... you... _fuck_ ,’’

Ciel had prepared himself, and just the idea, the picture of Ciel’s hole spread open around his own fingers, getting himself ready for Sebastian. Fuck. Sebastian’s hips moved on their own, pushing forward, Ciel’s head thudded against the wall, a moan falling from his lips. Breath hitched as Sebastian pulled out till only the head of his dick was in. He drove up again, his balls slapped against Ciel’s ass, hips pumping in a rhythm that was getting harder and faster.

‘’You opened yourself up? Fuck, Ciel that’s so hot,’’

Ciel nodded frantically, his nails digging into Sebastian's back, teeth into his shoulder.

‘’Didn’t wanna wait,’’

It became almost unbearable, the heat the sounds they were making, the up and down gliding of Sebastian’s cock, in and out. Ciel’s back was being shoved along the wall, sweat making the movement sticky, and dirty.

All the times Sebastian had fantasized about their first time, he’d seen himself slowly spreading Ciel open on his bead, whispering love and reassurance into his ear. The animalistic drive of his hips bore no resemblance to the tender fire in his heart, but his lips did. Their kisses went softer, gentle despite the way Sebastian fucked into Ciel. All burning need and no consideration.

The way Ciel was taking it, moaning for more and baring his neck in submission called to a crazy side of Sebastian that he didn’t knew he had. A maniac possessiveness washed over him, and he locked his lips to Ciel’s neck, sucking hard, intending to bruise. Ciel shouted, Sebastian’s name falling from his like a mantra, loud and desperate.

‘’Shh,’’ Sebastian soothed, gentling his thrusts. Ciel made a protesting sound in the back of his throat, moving restlessly.

‘’No, don’t slow down. Harder.’’ and fuck if that didn’t melt Sebastian.

The push and pull between their bodies was addicting. A fine orchestra in the sliding and slapping and moaning. Like violins and pianos, and Sebastian was the maestro. He pushed as hard as he could, burying himself deep in Ciel and came, his vision graying out. His scream muffled in Ciel’s shoulder.

Ciel spasmem in his arms, and Sebastian had the presence of mind to put his hand on Ciel’s cock. Ciel exploded on the first contact, face contracting in a pained expression of pure euphoria. Mouth falling open on a soundless scream as his release covered Sebastian’s hand and stomach.

They panted into each other’s mouths, Sebastian’s legs giving up, and they slid down. Ciel’s back against the wall, ass still stretched on Sebastian’s cock, and come leaking out on Sebastian’s folded legs.

They kissed again, messy and open mouth, drinking each other up. The kiss tasted like them, like sex and love and promises. Sebastian smiled into it.

‘’What’s so funny?’’ Ciel asked, taking Sebastian’s bottom lip into his mouth, gently sucking and nipping.

‘’I love you, Ciel.’’

Ciel pulled back, eyes darting between Sebastian's, searching. Sebastian let himself be vulnerable, let his love pour out of him and prayed Ciel felt it.  A soft smile curved Ciel’s lips, and he kissed Sebastian again. His answer a small breath.

‘’I love you, too.’’   

**

The dinner tasted just as good heated in the microwave, and they spent it staring at each other and giggling like love struck teenagers. They had sex again on the couch, Ciel’s legs spread over Sebastian’s lap as he rode him like his life depended on it. Then later on the bed, Sebastian fucked Ciel face first into the mattress.

In the morning, they finally slowed down. Fire of passion sated, giving place to gentle, sweet lovemaking.  

They were both sore for days after that.

**

Their relationship stayed between them (and unofficially Sieglinde, ‘cause she was too smart to keep in the dark) till Sieglinde finished elementary school and Ciel was no longer her teacher. That night they celebrated together, over a fancy dinner that Sebastian spent half the day to cook.

Siellie excused herself after dinner, and Sebastian felt safe enough to start kissing Ciel. She walked in on them making out on the couch, Ciel’s head on the armrest and Sebastian between his legs. They broke apart, hastily. Ciel blushing a lovely hue of red, and Sebastian feeling like being buried right now.

‘’Does that mean he said yes?’’ she asked in a hopeful tone.

Ciel tensed beside him, and Sebastian’s expression must’ve been that of dread, because Sieglinde’s face fell. She looked between the two of them then swallowed, meeting Sebastian’s eyes apologetically.

‘’Guess you didn’t ask him yet, huh?’’ her voice was small, and she was trying to evade looking at Sebastian.

‘’Sebastian?’’ Ciel asked, tone hesitant.

‘’I’ll just leave,’’ Sieglinde said, as she ran back to her room.

Sebastian turned to face Ciel, afraid of what he’d see on his face. The way his daughter phrased her first question made Sebastian think of something else. He wanted to ask Ciel to move in with them, but Siellie had asked if Ciel _said yes_.

‘’Seba…’’

Ciel’s sentence was cut short as Sebastian pulled him to his chest, arms tight around his small frame. He breathed in the addictive scent of Ciel’s hair, relished the feel and warmth of his body.

‘’I was going to ask if you wanted to move in,’’ he started, voice a bit shaky ‘’but then she asked and I realized,’’ it was a lot harder to say it than he thought, even after two years together, Sebastian wasn’t able to form the words.

Was it too much? Too fast? Too assuming? What was he doing, he hadn’t planned this he didn’t have a ring.

Ciel’s arm came around him, fingers fisting in Sebastian’s shirt. A small breath left his chest, Sebastian felt the air of it on his nape.

‘’Tell me,’’ he said. And the gentle way he whispered the request made Sebastian brave. Made him remember why he loved Ciel, and how much he meant this, even though he just now realized he wanted it.

‘’I really, really want to marry you,’’

Ciel gasped, tried to pull back but Sebastian held him fast ‘’And I don’t have a ring because I’m an idiot and I just proposed on spot. You deserve better, I know you do. Romantic night out and the most gorgeous ring, and I should be on my knees and-’’

‘’Let me go,’’ Ciel pleaded. Sebastian complied.

The second he wasn’t holding Ciel so tightly, Ciel kissed him. Sweet and loving and so goddamn good that Sebastian felt dizzy.

‘’Yes,’’ he whispered on Sebastian mouth, another kiss  ‘’Yes,’’ just a bit louder. Then, Ciel was in his lap, kissing him like there was no tomorrow ‘’ _Yes_ , Sebastian.’’

Ciel’s laugh was clear as a bell, and the sheen of liquid in his eyes was a happy sparkle that promised Sebastian so much love and happiness.

Sebastian was so glad he didn’t sleep that night, after all he got the best _How did you meet your husband_ story ever.

He couldn’t wait to tell it.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how you felt about this. I'm [Nisaki](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com) on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
